Jeszcze nie teraz
by MaxxieManiac
Summary: Śmierć postanawia przemówić.


Umarł.

Widziałam to dokładnie.

Tak jak wiele ludzi przed nim. Wielu ludzi po nim

Jego ludzi. Jego ofiar.

Nie był bardzo młody, nie był również bardzo stary. To dobry wiek na umieranie.

Nie wiem, czy chciał żyć. Wszystkim, co robił temu przeczył.

Był taki dokładny, jeden z niewielu prawdziwych profesjonalistów, jakich przyszło mi znać. Potrafił poczekać ze strzałem, jeśli nie odpowiadało mu miejsce, w którym przyszły nieboszczyk miał upaść. Wszystko musiało być tak, jak to sobie zaplanował.

Czas, miejsce, oświetlenie.

Jak na dobrze wyreżyserowanym spektaklu. Spektaklu, którego koniec większość uważałaby za tragiczny. Ja powiem, że było to najszczęśliwsze zakończenie, jakie mogłam kiedykolwiek oglądać. Piękne, bo prawdziwe. Po raz pierwszy On był naturalny. Nie grał. Nie udawał poważnego. Chociaż z początku taki nie był. Wiem, znałam go od małego. Byłam przy narodzinach, pomachałam mu ostrzegawczo palcem, jednak on uśmiechnął się jedynie w ten dziecinny, nieświadomy sposób, a szaroniebieskie oczy spojrzały na mnie z niemym wyzwaniem. Nie liczył się fakt, że miały zaledwie kilka minut.

Wojna sprawia, że człowiek się zmienia.

Wszyscy się zmieniają. On także się zmienił.

Zabieram wtedy wiele dusz. Wiele młodych ludzi, równie wiele starych. Dla mnie nieważne, czy noszą mundur, czy są ubrani po cywilnemu.

Dla kuli również jest to zupełnie obojętne.

On był przy tym. Widział twarze, czuł powiew wiatru, słyszał wystrzały, smakował przerażenia.

Wiedziałam, że się nie bał. Od zawsze był dzielny. Więc tamto przerażenie nie próbował połykać jak wszyscy, za pierwszym razem, krztusząc się nim. On obracał je w ustach, dotykał językiem oceniając z wprawą mistrza.

Zmienił się.

Stał się jeszcze twardszy. Jeszcze okrutniejszy.

Podziwiałam go, a jednocześnie zaczęłam bać się o jego przyszłość.

Nie poradzi sobie. Świat nie był stworzony dla takich jak on. Kiedyś był, ale nie teraz. Wiem, co mówię. Obserwowałam początek, będę obserwować także koniec.

Kochałam go, naprawdę, więc próbowałam się troszczyć. Jednak nic nie mogłam zrobić. Nie mogłam podejść, ani wskazać mu dobrą drogę. Jeszcze miał szanse. Ale mi nigdy nie dane było pomagać. Jestem od zabierania, od zabierania wszystkiego, co być może kochacie. Wszyscy twierdzą, że jestem okropna. Brzydka. Stara.

On twierdził inaczej.  
Drugi On.

Nie chłopiec, nie mężczyzna, którym się opiekowałam. Czy raczej żałośnie próbowałam? Sama nie wiem.

Mówił, że jestem najpiękniejszą istotą, jaką kiedykolwiek mógł spotkać. Takie komplementy pod moim adresem nie padały zbyt często, więc chłonęłam je zachłannie.

O niego także chciałam się troszczyć. Ale on nie chciał, nie pragnął mojego zainteresowania. Był ponad to. Zbyt wpatrzony w siebie, uważał mnie jedynie za kompankę, nie za matkę. Nie chciał nikogo bliskiego. Uczucia były względne, tak myślał.

Diabeł.  
Dlatego na jego drodze postawiłam Go.

Tego pierwszego. Tego, który rzucił mi, jako dziecko wyzywające spojrzenie. Choć tu i spróbuj mnie zabrać, mówiły oczy dziecka.

Nie chciałam. Na razie.

Nigdy nie kochał żadnego człowieka.

Ale On nie spotkał człowieka.

Spotkał Diabła.

Zrozumieli się. Wiedziałam, że się zrozumieją. Mieli takie same marzenia i ambicje. Obaj tęsknili za czymś nieosiągalnym. Za czymś, co pojawiało się w ich snach i znikało. Nieuchwytne, lecz łudząco prawdziwe.

Po raz pierwszy czarne tęczówki Diabła wyrażały coś ludzkiego, gdy patrzył na Niego. On także wyglądał na szczęśliwego zerkając ukradkiem na Diabła.

Obaj nie chcieli dostrzec swojego narastającego uczucia.

Ironia. Ja mówiąca o uczuciach. Ja nakłaniająca do uczuć. Ironia.

Każdy kolejny dzień ich namiętności przypieczętowywały ofiary.

Coraz więcej.

Lecz komu by to przeszkadzało.

Obaj śmiali się z ich przerażonych twarzy, gdy Pierwszy pociągał za spust, a Drugi się temu przyglądał, podczas, gdy jego czarne tęczówki błyszczały z zadowolenia.

Tworzyli imperium. Mogli dostać wszystko i wszystkich.

Nie musieli nawet prosić.

Zaczęli zapominać się nawet względem mnie. Lecz nie byłam o to zła.  
Dlaczegóż miałabym? To były przecież moje dzieci.

Ja je wychowałam.

Diabeł kochał mnie od urodzenia, Pierwszy pokochał z czasem.

Żyliśmy w symbiozie, tak jak i oni razem.

Potrzebni sobie jak powietrze.

Tak uzależnieni.

Tak przydatni.

Jednak ich związek nie był bez rys.

Szramy bardzo długie i bardzo głębokie.

Z każdym kolejnym dniem powstawała kolejna.

Ich powietrze stawało się zatrute, chociaż oni nie mogli nic na to poradzić.

Pewnego dnia On wziął broń. Jedną z wielu. Która zabijała, która była mu posłuszna, która miała odebrać mu życie.

Chociaż to właściwie moje zadanie.

Usiadł przy stole.

Do tej pory przy ICH stole. Oczywiście najpierw odsunął ICH krzesło w ICH kuchni. Biorąc tamten pistolet, dokładnie zamknął szafkę.

Nie lubił nieporządku.

Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w wejście. Czekał. Minuta. Dwie. Trzy.

Nie bał się śmierci. Nie bał się mnie. Byłam przecież jego przyjaciółką.

W końcu wszedł Diabeł. Stał blisko. Bardzo blisko. Za blisko. Pokręcił w milczeniu głową, jakby to miało coś dać.

A On strzelił.

Najpierw posłał mu spojrzenie pełne cierpienia.

Cierpienia, które zebrało się przez te wszystkie dni, miesiące, lata.

Przez całe jego życie.

On jest teraz obok mnie. Stoi tutaj.

Położyłam mu dłoń na ramieniu. Swoją kościstą, niemal przezroczystą dłoń, lecz on ją zepchnął, wyraźnie zirytowany.

Dlaczego namówiłam go do tego? Dlaczego go zabrałam?

Widzę, z jakim smutkiem wpatruje się w Diabła.

Diabły płaczą. Uwierzcie mi.

Płacze i postrząsa jego martwym, stygnącym ciałem.

No obudź się, no już.

Nigdy nie umarłeś. Nie rób mi tego. Jeszcze nie teraz.

On porusza się niespokojnie obok. Wiem, że martwi się o Diabła.

Nic mu nie będzie. W końcu zapomni o tobie. Wyjdzie z tego.

On kręci przecząco głową. Nie zapomni. Stanie się okrutniejszy. Nie zapomni.

Może i ma racje. Sama nie wiem.

Robi mi się żal Diabła. Chcę przeprosić za Niego.

Jednak, gdy chcę dotknąć pocieszająco ramienia Diabła on podnosi głowę.

Wpatruję się we mnie swoimi czarnymi, teraz przekrwionymi oczami i milczy.

Lecz to wystarczająco dużo, abym zrozumiała.

Już nie jesteśmy kompanami.

Diabeł mnie znienawidził.

Mnie – Śmierć.


End file.
